This invention relates to power tool holders and in particular to a cordless power tool holder that may be used to support a cordless power tool while a worker uses the cordless power tool to perform a task or to store the cordless power tool between uses.
Since the introduction of the cordless power tool, use of these power tools has exploded in the construction industry. Cordless power tools, including, but not limited to, drills, circular saws, reciprocating saws, jig saws, screw guns, nailers and hammer drills are used by commercial contractors, home builders and the average "do-it-yourselfer." In fact, some contractors have totally forsaken traditional electric power tools with their power cords and often inconvenient need to have access to an electrical power source for the modem cordless power tool. However, the modem cordless power tool has certain disadvantages. For example, because the cordless power tools require a battery pack, the cordless power tool is often heavier and more unwieldy in use than traditional corded power tools.
Many jobs require the use of a cordless power tool in one hand while holding a work piece in the other hand. Again because of the bulky and unwieldy nature of the cordless power tool, such jobs are not only awkward but they are also tiring. For example, a cordless drill tool can be used with a brush attachment to clean open ends of copper pipe prior to soldering. The worker holds the cordless drill in one hand and the copper pipe in the other and cleans the end of the copper pipe. If there are only one or two solder connections to be made, the worker can easily accomplish the task without becoming tired. However, in large jobs such as in the case of hotels and motels, where there are hundreds of solder joints, the process of cleaning the ends of copper pipe with the cordless power tool can become overwhelming. Because of the bulk, shape, and weight of a typical cordless power tool, a worker's hand, wrist and arm are more likely to tire through prolonged use. In such a work environment, frequent breaks are required to rest the arm.
Moreover, because of the shape, size and balance of typical cordless power tools, traditional tool belts or belted power tool holders are not suitable for safely storing a cordless power tool. This can be particularly troublesome when a worker is performing tasks while on a ladder or scaffolding. Because there is no suitable and safe place to store a typical cordless power tool while on a ladder, cordless power tools are often dropped by the worker between uses while working on a ladder. As a result, cordless power tools are often damaged, sometimes beyond repair, by workers while working on a ladder. Moreover, cordless power tools dropped from ladders or scaffolding have resulted in injury to workers working or walking below ladders or scaffolding. A current method of overcoming these particular safety-related issues is to require the worker to descend from the ladder and store the cordless power tool on the ground when not in use. Under this approach, a worker will therefore have to make numerous trips up and down ladders to their work area to pick up and return cordless power tools.
Thus, what is needed is a device to overcome the deficiencies discussed above. Such a device must be able to support a cordless power tool in an upright position while allowing a worker to actuate the power tool without having to bear the weight and unwieldiness of the cordless power tool in the worker's hand, wrist and arm. A device is also needed to allow a worker to safely store a cordless power tool while working for instance on a ladder to minimize the potential for dropping the cordless power tool and minimize the need to go up and down the ladder to retrieve and return a cordless power tool to the ground.